Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
This page is for members of the Stanford Jujitsu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. Directions *Select "Edit" next to the day to which you want to add your name (it is recommended to register with this website). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, change the date and delete all existing names and notes. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 5 pm on the day of that particular class. 'Mon 7/8/13 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * First class of the summer quarter * All ranks welcome * No new students during summer quarter Attending * Adam (51%) Absent *Roberto *Andrey Regular Absence *Keith *Susan *jd (ultimate) 'Tue 7/9/13 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * Second class of the summer quarter * No new students during summer quarter Attending *Roberto (50/50) *David Absent *jd (in the Eastern Sierra) Regular Absence *Jim 'Thu 7/11/13 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * Third class of the summer quarter * No new students during summer quarter Attending * Absent * Regular Absence *jd (ultimate) 'Open Mat' Notes *If using the wrestling room, the point of contact (green belt or higher) ''must ''contact the wrestling coach to confirm availability of the room. *Everybody participating must have signed a waiver. *Please be considerate of the space. Date: '''TBD '''Location: Wrestling Room -- to be confirmed Point of Contact: *Stacey/Brian 'Upcoming Tests' *None scheduled 'Long-Term Absences' Notes *Put your name below if you plan on missing more than a week of classes *Always include your expected return date *Update your status regularly (no later than every month or two) Name *David (torn quad, back in summertime) *Brian (Europe for three weeks, returning late June) *Adam (back on the 6th of July) *Dejan (Vacation, Europe, July 8-July 30 or so) 'Gi Orders' Notes *Add name below if you want a gi. *When ordering, specify bleached or unbleached (unbleached last longer and don't use as many toxic chemicals when manufactured) and size (see below). Size Weight Height (lbs) 1 95 4'9" 2 115 5'2" 3 125 5'5" 4 150 5'7" 5 175 5'9" 6 195 6'0" 7 225 6'2" *Make a check out to Jim Moses for $45 and bring it to class. Indicate height and weight or size if you know it (see above). As an example, jujitsuka A weighs 165 lbs and 6 ft and a 5 fits well (maybe just slightly short, but not bad). *Jim will indicate the following after each person's name: paid/not paid, date ordered, and date received. *Remove name from list once gi has been received and all payments have been finalized. Name *Calvin (bleached 5'10", 190lbs) *Cameron (unbleached, size 5) 'Drills' See Google Doc 'Movie Night' Notes * Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions *''Gymkata'' (The 80s obsession with ninjas! Improbable situtations where one has gymanstic-like equipment in a remote village which can be used to perform gymnastics to fight off ninjas! Horrible acting! Terrible Story! ... But you will laugh your as off! It doesn't get better than this! Check out the trailer. -jd) *''Game of Death'' (campy, a la cardboard cutouts of Bruce Lee) *''Transporter 1,2,3'' (odd premise, but some good jitsu-esque action. -Brian) (3 wasn't so hot, 1&2 rock. -Jared) *''Bloodsport'' (ugh, MA films are all so bad! -Brian) (Old favorite ... cheesier but just as awesome is 'Kickboxer'. -Jared) *''Seven Samurai'' (-Brian) (-Jared agrees) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (-Brian) (-never was an exciting movie so terrible ... I mean it really sucked but... it had some of the best fight scenes around... but... it really sucked -Jared)(I have to disagree, like shaolin soccer part of the appeal is the corniness. -Albert) *''Shao-Lin Soccer'' *''Ong Bak'' (not bad! great action, decent film and fun. -Brian) (heck yeah, good movie. -Jared) (I think it's one of the best martial arts movies of all time. -jd) *''Ong Bak 2'' (I don't know how it hold ups to the original -Dimitri) *''Kiss of the Red Dragon'' (JJL couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but the scenes where Jet Li uses acupuncture needles to fight are out of control. -Jared) *''Drunken Master 2'' (US released as 'the Legend of Drunken Master'. -Jared) *''City Hunter'' (Jackie Chan - It's a "so bad it's good" sorta movie if I recall. Some of the fights are a MUST SEE however. -Jesse) *''Saat po long'' (aka SPL, new generation stuff. -Dimitri) *''The Keeper'' (Steven Seagal. -Drago) *''Yojimbo'' (-Adam) *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin'' (more info)(Very good kung fu movie; no high-flying stuff. -Sid)(Agreed, a classic. -jd) *''District 13, aka District B13, Barrio 13, Banlieu 13'' (French. Le parkour meets Jitsu! -Brian) *''TMNT'' (-Adam) *''Ip Man, Ip Man 2'' (-Michael) Movies Already Seen *Who Am I (best Jackie Chan mix for fights, car chases, rooftop action. -Jared) *Big trouble in little China *Red Belt *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Ong Bak *Protector Category:Browse